


Fireworks

by undapperthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, In Public, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are celebrating the 4th of July. What happens when Dean finds out the restrooms are out of order?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Dean swats at the fly buzzing around his boyfriend's head. He and Castiel are sprawled out on a picnic blanket, lazy with the heat of the day and watching as the field around them fills with families of excited children and frazzled parents who are trying not to lose sight of them as they follow behind with chairs and blankets and baskets of food through the growing crowd. They'd arrived early enough to claim their spot for the fireworks show and are settled under one of the few oak trees on the other side of the big field from the parking lot, out of the way of the incoming foot traffic. It's not quite dark, and even in the shade, it's still hot. An ice-packed cooler of beer and bottled water sits open between them, and Dean has been steadily working his way through their supply. 

As darkness falls around them, Dean's bladder makes itself known. He shifts a bit, and decides he can finish his beer before heading over to the brick pavilion they'd passed on the way in.

“Be right back. Gotta pee.” He gives Cas a quick peck on the lips and stands as he empties the bottle in his hand. It takes him several minutes to maneuver through the crowd of people, being careful not to be the guy who stomps across other peoples' blankets or sunglasses or fingers, before he makes it to the pavilion. He follows the sign around to the other side where the men's room is, only to find the door locked. There's a piece of paper taped to it, with “Out of Order” written in bold black marker.

“Son of a bitch,” he mutters under his breath. His bladder twinges and he spares a glance over at the ladies room, hoping he can duck into a stall without causing a panic, only to find the same sign on the same locked door. He decides to just hold it and is cautious of his steps as he makes his way back to Cas.

When he gets to their blanket, Cas looks up at him as he crunches on an ice chip. “Welcome back,” he says, tossing a few pieces at Dean. “The show should be starting soon.” Dean forces a smile and takes his place next to his boyfriend. 

A few minutes go by, and Dean is enjoying the feeling of Cas sucking a mark onto his neck. Cas slides his hand down Dean's body, causing Dean to wince when he presses a bit too hard around his middle.

Cas pulls back, concerned. “Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Dean shakes his head. “No. I just need to piss.”

“Again?” 

“Still,” Dean says. “Damn bathrooms are out of order.”

“That sucks,” Cas says. “If you really need to go, I could drive you somewhere.”  
“No. I'll be okay.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Dean nods, pulling Cas back to him. “Besides, we'll lose our spot if we leave.”

Dean shifts his hips as Cas kisses him, his jeans now slightly uncomfortable against his bloated belly. He sneaks a hand down and pops the top button of the row open to relieve a bit of the pressure building inside him. The first fireworks of the night explode in the sky and they snuggle against each other to watch.

As the show continues, the pressure in Dean's bladder grows until he is no longer able to keep still. 

“Are you doing alright?” Castiel asks. “You're wiggling around quite a bit.” 

Dean stills. “I'll be fine.” He's squirming again less than a minute later. 

It's not long before Dean's hand makes its way back down and he's grabbing himself through his jeans, legs tightly crossed. “Dean, this is ridiculous,” Cas says. “You obviously need to go. Let's pack up and I'll drive you to a bathroom.”

“No. The show's got to be getting close to finished. I think I can wait that lo-”

He's interrupted by a loud bang as one of the shells goes off closer to the ground than it's supposed to, startling the both of them, the sound almost deafening.  
The jolt it sends through his body is enough to cause him to leak a few drops into his underwear. He swears under his breath as his hand clamps down tighter, getting himself back under control.

A few more explosions sound and it isn't long before he decides he's getting too close to the danger zone. “Alright, Cas. I give. We need to go.”

Cas nods and sits up, moving to pack up their stuff. He barely gets the cooler open before the sky lights up, dozens of fireworks going off at once. Cas moves a bit faster, but Dean puts his free hand out to stop him. 

“That's the finale,” Dean says. “We'll never make it back to the car before it ends and everyone tries to leave at once.”

“What do you want us to do?”

“I'd rather wait out the crowd and make a run for it when the traffic's cleared,” Dean says, rocking back on his heels. 

“Okay.” Cas relaxes a bit, still packing up their stuff, but watching the last of the fireworks too. 

Dean sits on his feet, bouncing hard with one hand openly grabbing himself through his jeans, doing whatever he can to hold back the flood and thankful that it's as dark as it is, because it's obvious he's bursting. 

As the last firework blooms in the night sky, Dean's bladder throbs and he loses another few drops. It's enough to make his underwear wet; he can feel the fabric sticking to the head of his cock. He looks down to see if there is a visible spot, but he's wearing black jeans so he can't tell.

The crowd around them is beginning to thin, but they still don't have a clear shot to the car. “We can leave in just a few minutes,” Cas tells him, shifting his own hips to try and hide how much Dean's predicament is turning him on. “Think you can hang on that long?”

Dean groans. “I'm sure as hell trying.”

Neither of them notice the small boy running in their direction before he's knocking into Dean's shoulder and falling to his knees. The boy gets up and runs off, followed by his mother who apologizes as she sprints past them after her kid. Dean isn't hurt, but the impact is enough to take his focus off of holding for him to lose a long spurt. He can feel the wet spot as it comes through the fabric under his fingers. Dean starts to panic. There's no way now he's going to last long enough to make it to the car, let alone to a toilet. His dick is dripping like a faucet and there are still too many people around for him to whip it out and let go in the grass. 

The crowd finally clears enough for them to leave and Cas stands up. He offers Dean a hand up, but Dean shakes his head and doesn't move. Cas sits back down next to him. “I'm not going to make it,” Dean grits through clenched teeth, and with a loud whine he goes still. The floodgates open and he pisses in his jeans with such force that Castiel can hear it over the sounds around him. The blood rushes to his cock so fast he's left breathless and he lunges for Dean, rolling him over so that Dean is laying on top of him, nestled between his legs. Dean is too shocked to stop him, and though he tries to cut off the flow as soon as he realizes Cas is underneath him, he can't. His muscles are too weak from the strain of holding back and he continues wetting himself uncontrollably on top of his boyfriend.

Cas kisses him for all he's worth as Dean's piss soaks through the front of Castiel's own pants, the wet warmth running over his stiff cock and dripping off his balls to pool under his ass, into the blanket under them. Cas slots himself up with the button fly of Dean's jeans. He comes hard into his own pants with a shout, rutting against Dean as he drenches them both.

As he catches his breath, he opens his eyes. Dean is watching him with a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. "Enjoy yourself?” he asks, pushing out the last bit of piss from his now empty bladder. Cas groans and buries his face in Dean's neck. 

"As much as I'd like to stay out here and continue this with you, I'm feeling a bit soggy.” Dean wiggles his hips to emphasize his point, causing Cas to gasp from the friction on his now over sensitive cock. “What do you say we get out of here, and you fuck me senseless somewhere a little less buggy? Preferably after I've had a shower." Dean says, swatting away a mosquito that had taken a liking to him. 

"Only if there's room for two in that shower." 

"Wouldn't have it any other way." 

They make it across the field and to the car in record time.


End file.
